


A Soul Made of Magic

by lavvui



Series: The Heart & the Soul [2]
Category: The Wrath and the Dawn Series - Renée Ahdieh
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Khalid is kind of a perv, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvui/pseuds/lavvui
Summary: “I don’t know if I should be impressed or afraid that my wife can cast enchantments on her will.”“If you’re worried that I’ll cast these enchantments on you, don’t worry. All you have to do is follow my every command and you won’t be at the end of my wrist.”Shahrzad decides to show a rather flirtatious Khalid some magic.
Relationships: Shahrzad al-Khayzuran/Khalid Ibn al-Rashid
Series: The Heart & the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Soul Made of Magic

The distracting scent of lilacs just outside his open office window did not go unnoticed to Khalid, but all he could do was gather enough willpower to not let the sweet scent make him leave all of his unfinished paperwork and find the culprit for the disturbance of his work peace. He brought his forehead to rest on his hand supported by his elbow on the marble table, and let his eyes fall shut for just a few seconds. 

_ This tormenting scent...I can best this. _

Khalid found himself repeating the same encouragement three more times before exhaling deeply and getting back to the scrolls of parchment in front of him. It seemed silly to coach oneself to ignore a mere scent of flowers, but in truth, to Khalid this scent was enough to send him running to the person to who this tormenting aroma reminded him of. And it was very,  _ very _ tempting to find this special someone, bring them to the circle of his arms, bring his lips to the shell of their ear and whisper words he dare not repeat out loud, and just—

Khalid could barely hold in his groan as he let his head droop, the scrolls in front of him forgotten once more.

_ This is pathetic. _

He had only seen a glimpse of his wife today in the hallway leading to the bathhouse with her sister Irsa, both of them giggling with hurried steps to no doubt submerge themselves in relaxation. The calipha had noticed Khalid, only sending a suggestive wink his way before vanishing from his sight. If it were not for Irsa or the persistent advisor beside him, he would’ve surely followed the keeper of his heart into the famous bathhouse. Khalid could only sigh at the memory before beginning another attempt to focus on the work in front of him. 

But then, the doors to the office opened with a strong click, and in came his tormentor in wild waves of hair and flowy silk wrapped around her form. Shahrzad.

Khalid felt a tug in his heart at the sight of her. It was nearly painful, all-consuming. It’s as if she took his breath away and gave him air all in the same instant. He would never tire of seeing her, he realized then.

As he stared at the girl who had changed his whole world, he noticed the excitement in her eyes, the slight mischief look, and he knew there was no going back to his work. It’s not like he got much done in the first place. Shahrzad hurried towards him as the doors behind her closed once more. She was holding a wilted rose in her bangled hands, the once pink petals wilted to colorlessness. 

“Hello. Are you busy?” she asked as she approached, her voice as sweet as honey. Khalid smiled when she made it to stand by his desk, the dead rose in hand, slightly out of breath, her eyes asking him questions. Oh, how happy he was that she was finally in front of him. All he wanted to do was jump from his seat and lock her in his embrace. 

“I was before you came in,” he answered honestly. He couldn’t care less about the scrolls in front of him now. Shahrzad’s smile grew at this and she placed the rose in front of Khalid, her bangles clacking together as she did so. Khalid cocked his head in confusion.

“Watch the rose. Are you watching? Watch.” her eyes flicked from Khalid to the rose and back to him as she spoke, practically jumping on her toes. She was clearly excited, it almost made him laugh.

“I’m watching,” Khalid said, his amusement hidden as he waited for her to do whatever she came here to do. Shahrzad took a deep breath, her gaze focused on the wilted rose, and brought her hand next to it. After a slow second, she gently flicked her wrist, and with that motion, the rose miraculously started coming back to life. The flower’s previous colorlessness melted away to it blooming in pink once more, the petals gently opening one after another until the wilted rose was wilted no more. It was alive again. Shahrzad exhaled in clear relief and beamed at Khalid, proud of her little enchantment. Seeing that smile, the same smile reflected in her eyes, he wanted her to enchant him as well, just to feel her magic on him.

“Alright, that was all,” she spoke as if she was ready to leave him once more. He wouldn’t let that happen. Khalid stood from his seat before Shahrzad could start her steps towards the doors.

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or afraid that my wife can cast enchantments on her will,” he said as he rounded the desk to reach her, now standing mere inches from her. She huffed a smile.

“If you’re worried that I’ll cast these enchantments on you, don’t worry. All you have to do is follow my every command and you won’t be at the end of my wrist.”

“I already follow your every command.”

“You’re still quite stubborn.”

“As are you.”

“At least I make it look charming.”

“That was amazing, _ joonam _ .” he finally commented in honesty and brought his hands to circle her waist. He felt a strange relief at the fact that he was finally holding her. Shahrzad shyly looked down as she smiled.

“Thank you. I perfected it with Musa- _ effendi _ just now. He didn’t come to see you as you were working,” her gaze went back to Khalid’s face, her small hands resting against his chest. “Will you go meet him?”

“Yes, I will. But before that, let me express how impressed by you I am,” he said as he leaned his back against his desk, his hands still around Shahrzad’s waist, bringing her with him. She looked away, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. 

“You already did that.”

“Not nearly enough.”

“So you say,” Shahrzad said dismissively, her eyes averted. He wasn’t letting this go that easily.

“You never cease to amaze me, Shazi. I could be married to you for a hundred years, but you’ll always find a way to leave me in awe. I will never meet a dull moment with you.” Khalid grinned as he witnessed Shaharzad’s blush deepen. He pulled her closer by her waist. “You must know I mean every word. That spell you just did, I can hardly find words to express my-”

“You’ve already expressed enough.” she breathed a laugh, her ever-changing hazel eyes finally meeting his amber ones. She lightly pushed his chest.

“But I’ve got so much more to say.”

“You are teasing me.” 

He pulled her even closer, mere inches left between their bodies. “I wouldn’t ever do that.”

“A lie.”

“I rarely lie.”

“You are lying now.”

“Shazi,” he nearly  _ purred _ , his voice low as he leaned into Shahrzad, burying his face in her neck, her wild dark locks now tickling his face. She let out the tiniest gasp, gripping his arms. Her skin was hot. It was impossible to have enough of her. “I didn’t lie. You bewitch me every day.” 

Shahrzad sighed and tightened her grip on his arms as Khalid started laying a pattern of kisses onto her warm skin. Every kiss was a confession of his feelings for her, of his undying love for her, and yet, it wasn’t enough. Khalid could never truly put it into words or even actions of how Shahrzad made him  _ feel _ , how she made  _ him _ . There would never be enough kisses, enough confessions, it would never be enough when it came to his angelic wife. But he did what he could, using Shahrzad’s neck and shoulder as his canvas to paint her a picture of his deepest emotions. He murmured beautiful words to her in between his kisses, whispers of adorations and compliments, words only she would ever hear. It was turning to be too much for Shahrzad, Khalid noted, as she soon started squirming in his arms before she lightly pushed against his chest with her hands. He placed a final kiss on her collarbone before retreating to meet her now fiery eyes. 

“Khalid,” she lightly panted. “We’re in your office. What if Jalal bursts in?”

“He’ll meet the end of my sword.” 

“You could do that, or we could just  _ not do this here, _ ” she whispered the last words with emphasis, and Khalid had to bite back his amusement. He also had to disagree. 

“We are the king and queen. We can do  _ whatever _ we want  _ wherever  _ we want in this palace,  _ joonam _ .” he leaned in once more, his lips meeting the shell of her ear. “ _ Even on this desk, _ ” he whispered devilishly, licking the sensitive spot under her ear once. He felt Sharzad shiver in his arms before pushing against his chest again, hard enough to make his back hit his desk with a thud. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her blush that had reached her ears. 

“ _ Khalid, _ ” she scolded him, gripping the fabric against his chest in her small fists. Her eyes were burning. “Will you visit me in my chambers tonight?” her voice turned playful, and that playfulness in her was enough to make him bite his tongue. It took immense willpower to not dive for her pretty neck again.

“Am I invited?”

“Does a king need an invitation?”

“From such a fierce queen, yes.”

“Then you are invited. I’d like to see where all of this boldness is sprouting from.” Shahrzad played with the fabric of his  _ qamis _ , her shyness suddenly gone, replaced by boldness, confidence, and flirtation. It did wonders on him, his fingers flexing on her waist. The wait for the night could surely kill him.

“Can’t one of your enchantments turn the day to night? 

“Such impatience.” she scolded in a whisper, her eyes tracking the movements of her fingers against his clothes, her lips in a small smirk. “Unfortunately for you,  _ sayyidi _ , I will most likely never master such power. Nor do I wish to.”

Khalid thought for a moment. “What else  _ have _ you mastered?” he asked, the mood in the space surrounding them changing to something more lighthearted in a matter of seconds. Shahrzad lifted her eyes to him, one of her brows lifted in a question. He took one of her hands in his, letting his thumb stroke circles against her knuckles. “Will you show me? I’d love to see more.”

Shahrzad bit her lip in thought as Khalid waited, not sure if she felt too shy to show him more of her magic, or if she was simply not capable of more right now. He meant what he said, he would love to see more. Ever since she began her lessons with Musa Zaragoza a month ago, she had been very discreet about her skills as she only wanted to show Khalid her very best. But he didn’t care if she were to fail in front of him, it was all part of learning, something that no one should be ashamed of. But he respected her wishes, not visiting her during her lessons or asking her to show him what she could do. Until now. 

Shahrzad’s eyes were focused on the carpet at their feet as she kept thinking, of what Khalid didn’t know. But he waited in silence until she finally lifted her head to peer at him.

“I can’t show you, but perhaps I can…” she mumbled as she reached to place her hand against his heart. Khalid was confused but stayed put, giving her her time. Shahrzad stared at her hand and took a deep breath, and as she began to exhale Khalid started feeling a rush in his chest. It was a warm feeling that quickly seemed to spread across his whole body, a spark going off in every single one of his veins. He had to gasp at the feeling, at the feel of every single nerve in his body igniting. He had to shut his eyes. It felt like his blood was singing. His body felt light, like made of air. The sudden feeling was so consuming that Khalid thought he would drop to his knees before the rush quickly faded away. It went as fast as it came. Khalid exhaled deeply before opening his eyes, seeing his wife’s nervous stare in front of him. He reached for her elbows and she pushed both of her hands against his chest as if to hold him up. Her brows were furrowed in worry, her lips parted.

“Are you-”

“What was that?” Khalid breathed, his mind in a slight fuzzy state. He stared at his wife in amazement, wide-eyed. He felt out of breath.

Shahrzad shook her head as if upset with herself. “It’s something I’ve been doing with Musa- _ effendi _ . It’s what we do to connect magically, it’s like lending each other our energy. He said all of our energies are different, because our souls are, and he said you could feel the other one’s soul when connecting this way. I’ve never done this with someone who can’t do magic. Did it hurt you? I shouldn’t have done that.”

Khalid continued to stare at her, taking her words in as best as he could. Her soul. He had just felt her soul. That consuming, magical rush was his queen’s soul. A soul made of magic. That meant more to him than he understood himself. He leaned into her, his forehead against hers as he sighed. His palm met her cheek and he brushed his thumb across it, closing his eyes in strange content. Shahrzad had shown him her soul, and he would give his to her with both of his hands. 

“You are extraordinary, Shazi. Never forget that,” he whispered to her, his breath meeting her lips. He felt her smile as he always did, then he felt the gentle press of her mouth against his lips. And then, the magic started again. 

  
  
  



End file.
